The Sweet Assumption
by elderwood
Summary: The dance is rolling around and Hermione still hasn't been asked.  Part of the "Dances with Dunces" story set. See author profile for recommended reading order.
1. Hermione

___Note: This story is part of the _Dances with Dunces_ story set, though it may be enjoyed separately. Visit_ my profile page for recommended reading order.___  
><em>The asterisk (*) marks something that refers to a detail from another story in the set.<em>__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE SWEET ASSUMPTION<strong>

It was another fine day outside, but Hermione was in the lonely library, studying. With OWLs only days away, she wanted to finish taking notes from the final chapter of her Charms book that day, so she could revise the entire year's teachings just once more. Usually, she had no trouble focusing on schoolwork, but today, like the rest of week, while seeming as normal as any other to everyone else, was a little different to Hermione. Concentration was difficult. She happened to be sitting right at the spot where the sunlight fell through the window. The warmth seemed to tease her, call her to the outside and enjoy the few remaining hours of light before the day ended. After a moment, feeling the warm light on her eyelids, she gave in, packed her books and headed for the courtyard.

There were quite a few other students also enjoying the sun there. Some sat in groups on the grass while others at tables. Hermione spied an unattended table on the far end of the courtyard and made her way towards it. On the way, she passed Dean, Seamus and Neville. They were talking excitedly about the coming dance. "Are you taking Ginny Weasley again?" she heard Seamus ask Neville, as he nudged his friend with a grin.

Neville shook his head. "No," he said in a disappointed tone. "I already asked her. She's already going with someone."* The boys paused in their conversation to acknowledge Hermione as she walked by. She gave them a passing smile and continued on her way, feeling their excitement take her over when thoughts about the dance floated into her head as well.

She spread her books on the table and opened her Charms text to the final chapter, but it was impossible to transfer her attention to study when it was already occupied with the annual social event. She leaned over the table, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them. Surely it couldn't hurt to spend a few short minutes in her study time to daydream?

The gentle chattering of students slowly muffled and the courtyard before her melted away to show the cliffs and the mossy boulder perched precariously on its edge. Ron was there, nervously picking at the boulder's thick covering. He was muttering, clearly embarrassed about something. Hermione hadn't really heard what he had mumbled, but she remembered feeling incredibly moved by the fact that he was jealous of the time she had been spending with Harry. If only he'd known that she had only sought Harry's advice on Ron's birthday present. Then she tugged on his sleeve, and Ron, looking adorably uncomfortable, let those emotions slip and received her kiss.*

Hermione tried to think of what had actually driven her to make such a bold move, but there was only seeing Ron, and kissing Ron; there was nothing in between. The kiss had happened the previous week and there hadn't been another. She wasn't particularly disappointed about that; it wasn't like all she wanted to do was corner him at every opportunity. There were better things happening between them.

Since then, they had sat together in almost every class they shared, exchanged grins and teased each other in arguments that didn't much differ to their normal rows, only that they now ended with a laugh. She had never looked forward to anything more than the dance, now that she was sure Ron would ask her to go with him.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Lavender. She and Parvati took seats across from Hermione and both were grinning. Hermione felt herself blush as she straightened her posture. She knew it had been obvious what she had been thinking about, just not whom.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled, unable to suppress the silly grin that remained on her face, and hating herself for the lack of control.

"Oh, come on. Tell us!" implored Parvati, keen for a bit of gossip. "Who are you thinking about?"

"I told you, no one."

The girls stared at each other for several moments, but Hermione stood her ground. It wasn't like her to share her deepest feelings with anyone. Sensing this and knowing they were no match, Parvati and Lavender sighed heavily. "Okay, then. But it will be obvious when the dance comes around."

"Then you'll just have to wait until then," Hermione told them. "Besides, I haven't been asked yet," she added.

Parvati and Lavender looked utterly shocked. "You haven't?" It might have been the worst thing she could've told them. "But the dance is the night of the OWLs! That's _three_ days away!"

Hermione frowned, thoughtful. They were absolutely right. Ron had had a week to ask her and he hadn't yet. He hadn't even mentioned the dance during their many conversations since the kiss. She told herself that he was probably trying to find her during her free period when she insisted to study alone. Maybe he was looking for her now. "I have to go," she suddenly said, packing her books. Lavender and Parvati exchanged looks and shrugged as they watched her in a half-jog back to the library, dragging her bulging bag.

Hermione waited. It was the most obvious place she would be, but Ron didn't come. She had sat with a random book opened at the same page until dinner time came. For that hour, she had steadily become more confused, and, there was no denying it, angrier. There was no reason she could think of why Ron wouldn't ask her. He was far from shy and their relationship had already taken steps beyond friendship. "That's it!" she huffed under her breath as she noisily shoved her books back into her bag. "If he doesn't ask me by tomorrow..."

Tomorrow rolled around, and soon it was the day before the dance. Hermione had grown cold towards Ron after he had failed to ask her, despite her numerous attempts to bring up the topic. Because she had waited for him, she had missed opportunities to go with someone else. A few times, boys had approached her, some she didn't think she ever saw before, and others she did know ("I'm sorry, Neville. I was hoping to go with someone else."). She scolded herself for caring so much about a night that would only last a few hours, and for being so preoccupied with it that she felt like all her revision had been spent. She knew she was prepared enough for the OWLs that morning, but wished she could just put the dance out of her mind for the duration of the exams.

Hermione hadn't talked to Ron at all before the exams started, and he hadn't said much to her either besides, "Are you ready?" and "Good luck." It wasn't so much that they weren't talking to each other, she was just curt with him now. Besides, he seemed completely oblivious to her feelings and smiled at her with the same warmness that now somehow irritated her.

As they filed into the Great Hall which now looked like an enormous classroom with neat rows of single desks, someone stood on her toe. Hermione grunted, annoyed and impatient. She wasn't in the best of moods to have her toes stood on. "Sorry," whispered a familiar voice. It was Neville.

"That's okay," she muttered. Then she glanced at him. He didn't seem to have that excitement about the dance bubbling just beneath his skin like all the other students in their classes, either. "Have you found someone to go with yet? To the dance, I mean," she finally whispered, as the crowd slowly bustled into the hall.

"No," he answered mournfully.

"Neither have I, actually," she told him.

"Really? How come?" he asked, surprised, taking the desk beside her to continue their conversation.

"Can I call for quiet, please? Quickly, take your seats," called Professor McGonagall at the front of the hall.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Do you want to go with me, then? As friends? At least arrive together?" Hermione whispered quickly.

Neville gave a small smile and nod, "Yeah, alright."

Then the OWLs began.


	2. Ron

_And now we switch to Ron's point of view._

* * *

><p>It took hours just for the theory exam and after that, there was still the practical side of things. While the mass of students nervously awaited their brief time alone with one of the professors, Ron searched the queue for Hermione. Slowly, the line moved forward and he still hadn't caught even a glimpse of her bushy hair when it was his turn.<p>

"Whew! Am I glad that's all over!" breathed Ron with obvious relief once he was through. "That was the longest exam I've ever sat through. What about that last spell, eh?" Harry nodded fervently. Neville, Seamus and Dean were already waiting for them at a clear corner of the corridor. As the boys made their way towards their dormitory room, they all agreed that, especially after the OWLs, the dance would make it a spectacular night. "Still haven't got a date, Neville?" teased Dean.

Neville turned his nose up at his friend and said, with more confidence than he's ever had in his voice, "I've got one. One of the best looking in our grade, actually." The other boys hooted.

"Too bad you missed out on _the_ best looking, 'cause she's going with me," Ron smiled. They all hooted again and laughed.

"Hey," Dean said to Neville, "If she's so pretty, how come you managed to ask her so late?"

"I bet she was just waiting for him to ask!" Seamus teased, messing Neville's hair. Harry punched Neville playfully in the shoulder.

"No, it wasn't like that," Neville told them seriously, flattening his hair again. "She asked me." The other boys gasped deliciously, but he added quickly, "It's not like that at all. We're just going together as friends. Honestly, I don't know what the big deal is about." He didn't say anymore and walked ahead, while the other boys whispered and laughed.

Time flew quickly in the excitement of preparation and pushing for the mirror. Soon it was less than half an hour before the Great Hall would open to let them in. Dean and Seamus had already left some ten minutes ago to meet Lavender, and Dean's date, a Hufflepuff girl in Ginny's year. The three remaining boys descended the steps to the common room. Both Harry and Neville were quiet, but Ron was relaxed. "I still can't believe she asked you. I mean, I thought she might, but I never expected she would," he said to Harry of Ginny.* Harry just shrugged. They sat down and waited, occasionally picking at their clothes for loose threads or flecks of lint. After a few minutes, the girls finally arrived.

Ginny was radiant in sky blue that contrasted nicely with her hair, which fell in large curls that gently bounced just off her shoulder. Ron and Neville stared, both with mouths agape, while Harry stepped forward. He politely offered his arm and whispered something to her that made her blush. Ron felt a twinge of discomfort at seeing the little exchange, but had no time to dwell on it; Ginny had stepped aside, revealing Hermione behind her.

The boys had to agree to themselves that Ron was right. When the occasion called for it, Hermione became the most beautiful girl in their year. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun high on her head, with some well-placed tendrils spiraling around her face. She was wearing a backless ivory dress that shimmered just slightly, and an antique-looking necklace. But it was the way she held herself that completed the picture. She looked at them with a regal and cool confidence that could've fooled royalty.

Ron was stunned. Just when he thought she couldn't look more beautiful than she did at the Yule Ball, she defied him. He wasn't prepared for this. Suddenly, he was aware of how moist his palms had become. "You look beautiful too, Hermione," Harry said before shooting an intentional look at Ron.

Ron caught it, and the one from Ginny as well. He looked at Hermione who seemed to be waiting expectantly. "Erm... yeah," was all he could splutter. Hermione thanked Harry in a deliberate fashion, walked towards Ron while giving him a hard stare and went right past to take Neville's arm. If Ron wasn't speechless before, he was now. Neville shifted his eyes apologetically to Ron. There was an uncomfortable silence as Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks, and Hermione led Neville to the portrait hole.

"Hermione!" Ron finally called.

She stopped and turned around to face him. Neville muttered something about waiting outside and quickly slipped out of the common room. "Yes, Ron," she answered impatiently.

"What... You're going with Neville?"

"I asked him," she told him simply.

Ron was dumbfounded. His chest heaved with confused sighs.

"Ron, I'm sure you don't need me to hyperventilate, so if you'll excuse me..." She turned on her heel and again made her way to the portrait hole, her cool manner somewhat betrayed by the rising color in her cheeks.

Harry and Ginny's eyes darted between the two. Ron was still standing there, a desperate look in his eyes. He was letting Hermione get away. "Ron," Harry hissed, jabbing his friend sharply in the shoulder. Ron at last moved. He caught Hermione by the arm just before she stepped out. "Why are you going with Neville?" he demanded, a little more forcefully than he had intended.

She pulled her arm out of his grip. "Why not? He's a friend."

"A friend?" Ron questioned, his anger escalating. "You'd rather go with a friend?"

"If you really must know, Ron," Hermione said hotly. "No. That wasn't my first choice."

"Why?" he asked scornfully. "First choice turn you down?" Ron thought he heard Harry or Ginny groan, like the little voice of reason in his head, begging him to back down and discuss the misunderstanding in a civilized manner, but he was too angry to think straight, and chose to ignore them.

"No," Hermione finally managed to whisper, her lips tight and her eyes starting to mist. "He never _asked_ me." Then she made her escape through the portrait hole. Ron's face fell as he powerlessly watched her disappear behind the closing portrait. He felt like the biggest idiot in both the wizarding and Muggle worlds.

Harry made the first sound. "You never _asked_ her?"

Then Ginny piped in, "Ron! You can't be that daft!" Ron slowly turned to face them. He opened him mouth to say something, but closed it again. There was nothing he could think of to say that would improve the disastrous start of the evening. It was a sombre silence as the three made their way to the Great Hall, Ron dragging his feet. They found an empty table at the Slytherin side of the hall and watched people dancing under the confetti glitter magically falling from the ceiling. After twenty minutes, Ron, feeling even more depressed to see his classmates having a ball, skulked out into the corridor despite Harry and Ginny's best encouraging efforts.

He sat on the steps, picking sullenly at the crest on his goblet. Distractedly, he tipped the empty goblet to his mouth as if he could divine more juice from it, and heard heavy footsteps approach him. It was Dean, apparently on his way to the boys' bathroom. He had a smile on his sweaty face and asked Ron in passing, "Hey, where's that date of yours?"

Ron muttered, "Shut up," not caring if Dean heard or not, but his friend wisely left him alone. It was nearly an hour later when Ron had mustered the courage to talk to Hermione and straighten things out. He hadn't found her only to lose her so quickly, and he knew the blame was entirely on him. With a deep, shuddering breath and firm determination on his face, he stood and straightened his robes. He was so desperate to win her back it made him scared in a way he'd never felt before. Suddenly, as he rounded a corner, someone ran into him. "Oi!"

It was Ginny. She seemed angry, and on the verge of tears. "Sorry, Ron."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, pulling her arm as she tried to slip away.

"Nothing," she muttered. He opened his mouth to persuade her to share her concerns, but they both caught sight of Hermione hurrying past them. "You'd better go to her," Ginny told him, "Go on."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes," Ginny's answer was firm, but he could detect a quaver in her voice. Ron gave his sister another look for confirmation. She nodded and he left her, though reluctantly.

In a few long strides, he caught up with Hermione. "Hermione," Ron swallowed his breath. "I need to explain something." He looked at her desperately and apologetically, hoping to warm her earlier coldness towards him, but he didn't need to. She seemed more tired than angry.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked wearily. There was an element of pain and disappointment in her voice this time.

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't ask you to the dance. It's just that..." He paused, trying to fight the stinging in his eyes. "After you kissed me last week..." He was suddenly nervous and shifted uncomfortably. "I just thought that we'd go together. I mean, I assumed we would. That's why I didn't ask you." He could feel his heart thumping against his ribs like the hollow bass they could hear from the hall. But there was really no need to be anxious, he soon found.

Hermione was smiling at him. She took a small step to close the gap between them and slid her arms around his neck in an embrace. Ron pressed his cheek against her hair and circled his arms around her, his hands resting on her exposed back. He felt her arch slightly to his touch at first, but she quickly learned to relax, and leaned into his palms, looking up at him. They smiled silently at each other.

All was forgotten. He knew it was the perfect time to kiss her; it was almost irresistible, but something was stopping him. Maybe it was because he didn't want to break their deep gaze, or because his heart had started quivering with internal nervousness. He realized he was thinking too much about it and wanted to kiss her in a spontaneous moment, a natural moment. So instead, he asked, "Are we okay now? Can I assume it's you and me from now on?"

She whispered a yes, and smiled up at him with that look, the one that made him struggle to contain his giddiness. There was no other way to describe it, but he would be damned if he told anyone that he ever felt 'giddy'. He led the way back to the hall, and though they didn't say anything during those few minutes, their eyes and secretive smiles spoke volumes. When the hall entrance came into view, Hermione said softly, "I'm sorry we weren't able to come together."

Ron shook his head with a smile. "It doesn't matter;" he told her honestly, "as long as we leave together." Then they crossed the threshold and joined the celebrations, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Let me know; I live for reviews! The next related story is <em>The Other Partner_ (id:7508765).  
><em>


End file.
